1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device and a method for operating thereof, and more particularly, to portable communication device capable of dynamically change gravity sensitivity accordingly with different focusing modes and a method for operating thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In a present era of information explosion, electronic communications become indispensable in our daily life, and portable communication devices, especially portable mobile communication devices such as cell phone or wireless communication electronic devices etc. are generally used for communication.
Advanced mobile communication technology being in demand nowadays, mobile communication devices are therefore more developed. In addition to radio functionality, camera functionality is generally equipped with a mobile communication device as well. For example, when taking picture is needed, a handy mobile communication device serves to capture digital image. However, the image quality depends on not only the quality of the camera lenses equipped with the mobile communication device but also the focusing technique of the camera functionality. It is required that the focusing of the camera should be fast and accurate because the focusing speed and the focusing result directly affect whether the camera shutter real-time responds the user's operation to capture the moment of the active object and also directly affect the image quality of the digital image.
In order to improve the focus accuracy, the gravity sensors are widely used in the mobile communication devices for being cooperated with the continuous auto-focus operation. By sensing the movement of the mobile communication device, the object within the capture field of view can be real-time focused. Hence, the focusing speed is increased. However, when the user presses the physical shutter button on the mobile communication device or the virtual shutter button to capture the image of the object, it is inevitable to shake or rock the mobile communication device due to the pressing movement of the user. Thus, it is easy for the mobile communication device to restart the continuous auto-focus operation so that the camera shutter is unable to real-time capture the image of the object. Hence, the problem of the delayed image capture timing happens or the problem of the defocus happens during the image capture.